Trenderman story part 1
by Trenderman
Summary: this is just one of my fun slender fanfictions as well Grace in here is my proxy. she is such a pain in the ass at times but you get to love her over time.


"Should I go with the white or the green"? He thought to himself while holding up the fabric. "This is impossible to decide by myself, oh Grace could you come here for a second I'm in need of your assistance". He yelled behind him still stuck on the subject of the fabric. The sound of her footsteps grew louder until they finally stopped at the doorway to his sewing room. "What is it this time Trenderman"? Her voice sounding annoyed. "Grace don't give me that tone besides the reason why I called you in here was for your opinion on these colors I can't decide my love" waving his hand at her. She smirked at him and walked over. "Really it's just white and green. How can you be having this much trouble Trendy" giggling at his problem with colors. "Don't make fun of me, as a designer I need help and support from others to make such a master piece that will be worn in the world of humans or slenders" making his point across to her. "I would say green because you need color in your master piece" rolling her eyes. She walked away before noticing that he was looking at her. "Is there anything else you need before I leave"? "Are those crocs Grace"? Pointing his figure at her shoes. "Yea" Her voice sounding concerned. "Not on my watch bitch" dropping his fabric and running over to her. At the spontaneous movement coming towards her the only thing she could think of was to run. Tentacles sprouted from his back and moved downward to her feet. "Bad move to wear crocs in my house Grace" turning the corner about to head up the stairs. "I didn't know it was a rule Trendy, but now that I know that it pisses you off I'll wear crocs all the time" laughing at the sight of his angry face. "Oh no you won't" his tentacles shot straight at her from the bottom of the stairs. "Oh my god" she yelled when they wrapped around her waist. He pulled her weak body down stairs towards him. "And you thought you could run away from your punishment my love" a smile split across his pale white face while a small evil chuckle came from his mouth. "What's my punishment" her eyes grew wide at his smile. "Well I'm thinking of it right now. Oh that reminds me you never tried on my pink dress I made you" he tilted his head at her. "I'm not getting into that dress I swear to god. I'd rather hang out with offender man for a day rather than putting on that dress" giving him the death stare. "Do you hate it that much" putting his hand on his chest. "Yes I hate it that much" she stared at him. "That actually hurts, but I now know what your true punishment is" his smile turned into a smirk." No I didn't mean it that way Trendy, it was a joke!" her voice became panicked over the thought of spending a whole day with that sex demon. "Your joke was pretty straight forward" he moved toward the kitchen with her still in his tentacles. "Besides one whole day with my brother won't kill you" he giggled at her. "Do you know what happened to poor splendor man when he hung around with him all day" crossing her arms. She looked at him hoping he would notice that this was a bad idea having offender man over. "You're not going to weasel yourself out of this one this time" he grabbed his Ellen sweater cased phone and started to dial the number. "Trust me trendy you're making a huge mistake this isn't going to work out the way you planned it" shaking her hands and head at him. He thought nothing of her complaining and waited for offender to pick up his phone. The seconds went by slowly waiting and hoping that he would pick up. "This is pointless to try and to contact my brother who is always busy" thinking to himself. "Hello, who is this?" a low moan came from his phone which caused Grace to become quiet. "Yes this is Trenderman, your brother ummm never mind I'll just skip to the point would you mind hanging around for the day with me?" his words stuttered still shaken that his brother picked up the phone. "This is the first but sure little brother I'll be right over" Offenderman's voice sounded pleased with the invite to come and visit. The phone went silent and trenderman was left stunned that he accepted the invitation. "Well we should go get cleaned up Grace a guess will be arriving soon" smiling at her. "You idiot do you know what's going to happen when he gets here!?" her voice was filled with rage and frustration. His smile vanished and turned into a puzzled look at her. "He's my brother Grace he'd never do anything to harm or hurt me. Except that one time he refused to put on the pants I made for him on his birthday" he look sad for a moment then went back to being somewhat puzzled. "This is pointless to argue with a dimwit like yourself" rolling her eyes at him. "Ouch that kind of hurt Grace" making a pouty face. "Please could you let go of me now I'm in need of taking a shower and locking myself in the safe house" she giggled. His grip around her waist loosened releasing her to the hardwood floor below. As always she landed on her feet and walk out of the kitchen to the stairs. "What should I wear Grace?" he yelled from the kitchen. "I really don't care so choose whatever you want Trendy" turning the shower nozzle to warm water. When getting into the shower a sense of fear filled the room. Her stomach felt like it was going into knots as well her body was feeling numb. "Hey Trender do you know what time that offender was going to show up?" "No I don't know when he will arrive Grace. With him he just shows up randomly" he replied while looking through his wide selection of Ellen sweaters. "Do you think we should have tea and cookies while he's here or go swimming?" he walked around his dressing room thinking of the plan for the day. "Whatever you want Trendy this is your day with him not mine" drying herself off with one of his white towels. "No it's not my day remember this is your punishment for wearing those unfashionable things in my house" grabbing her crocs and throwing them out the window. Walking out of the bathroom into her bedroom she felt like someone was watching her. The feeling grew stronger with every moment she spent changing. When done she hurried out of the room and went down stairs to find Trenderman. "So Trendy what would you like for breakfast this morning?" opening the fridge. "Not hungry my love so just have whatever you find in the cabinets". He walked into the kitchen shirtless catching her attention. His color was white and pale like always but his body was perfect in her definition. His arms just right like he worked out sometimes. Chest was good looking with his small pecks. And for his abs they weren't too much or too little. The six pack he had fit his body nicely. He looked over at her and a smile split across his face. "So you like what you see" he motion towards her slowly. "No. Yes. Of course I love your body not that I've ever touched it before" her words stuttered and as for her face was turning red with embarrassment. "You can touch if you want to right now" he pushed her against the counter causing her to look away from him. "There is no need to be afraid of me Grace" lifting her head up with two of his long pale fingers. "I'm not afraid it's just I don't know how to react to this type of situation" putting her warm hands on his chest. "I can always show you if you'd like" grinning at her. "sure I guess so I mean we can try another time but right now I need food and so do you" she pushed him away and opened up the cabinets grabbing cereal, two bowls and two spoons while also getting the milk from the fridge. Moving over to the table she sat down and poured cereal into both bowls then waited for trenderman to come sit down with her. "What type of cereal is it?" he wondered over there to her. "Special K your favorite" she replied while pouring the milk into both bowls. "Of course it is my love. You know me so well" trying to wink at her. "You're so cute when you try to wink at me" laughing at him. "Well you're cuter than me by a long shot Grace" shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. She blushed at his comment for a moment then resumed eating her breakfast. "So have you decided one what you want to do today with offender man?" finishing off his milk in his bowl. "You know what tea and cookies sound just splendid" she said being sarcastic. "You don't always have to be such a brat when you don't get your way Grace" putting on his button up shirt. "What did you say?" putting down her bowl and reaching for the kitchen knife laying on the counter. "Darling you heard what I'd said so don't act surprised when I'm saying the truth about you" moving closer to her. "I'm not a brat Trendy. I just know what's going to happen to you and me if he comes over, but of course your always right" she waved the knife in her hands to show him she was pissed. "Are you really going to stab me Grace? You know it's impossible to kill me" he laughed at her. "That's true but I can kick your ass anytime Trendy" she walk towards him. Knowing she wasn't joking anymore he started to back up from her heading to the kitchen exit. "Is someone scared of a human? Aww poor Trendy has no one to save him now" her angry face turned into an evil grin. "I'm not scared of you it's just I don't want to break anything in the kitchen when I'm beating you for being such a jerk to me" he backed up into the opening by the front door. "God you are so stupid Trendy" she stopped walking and got into a fighting stance. "Do you really want to do this Grace" he smiled at her. Instead of getting into a fighting stance he just stood tall and waited for his white tentacles to come out of his shirt. They stood in silence for a moment waiting and wanting for each other to make the first move. "Did you hear that grace?" he look behind him then towards the right side of his shoulder. "No?" she looked confused at him. "It smells like roses Trendy" getting out of her defensive stance. She held the knife tighter in her hand and walked over to Trenderman. "Don't think you're being let off because you called me a brat but I just want you to be safe" standing in front of him. "You don't need to be so protective of me Grace. I mean it's just my brother." "That's what's scares me Trendy" she circled around him like a shark looking into each room as well for the windows, walls, and the ceiling because you never know when offender shows up. "You're just so cute when you get like this" he blushed while putting the back of his hand on his forehead. "Don't flatter yourself remember all I have with you is a contract to make sure your safe and protected from all evil. That evil in mind counts your brother" she looked up at him. "That's true my love" he frowned. "Besides if you want to set something up that counts more than just friends you go right ahead" she waited for him to respond. When he didn't give an answer she looked at him and saw offender man kissing Trendy. Offender noticed she was looking at him and he stopped to reply to her. "Well you called didn't you" his low voice sent shivers down her back. He grinned a cheeky little smile just to make her angry. "Don't you ever touch him again you bastard" pulling Trendy away from offender man. "Someone a bit feisty I like that in a woman" walking towards her and putting his two fingers on her chin. When touching her the tip of the knife was piercing his Adam's apple. "Well isn't this day getting off to a good start" he laughed at her. "Your laughter won't last long. I just want you to know I'm going to make your life a living hell for a day" shoving the knife farther into his neck. "Whatever makes you happy Grace" smiling at her.

To Be Continued.


End file.
